brighter than the sun
by visionary wonder
Summary: AU. Nothing is more painful than the love of your life walking out of the door—SasuSaku.
1. chapter one

**important note:** this story is originally from my old account "Visionary Dreams" but I lost my password and could no longer continue the story on my past account. without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

 _"Hey, it's Sakura! Sorry I can't get to the phone right now, I either lost it or... I just don't wanna talk to you! Bye!"_

"Wow, Forehead. Wow. You mean lost your freakin' mind! You went AWOL! And WOW! I did something SO stupid last night and I am hiding in my closet with my turtle and gummy bears until further notice. Call me back ASAP."

 _"Hey, it's Sakura! Sorry I can't get to the phone right now, I either lost it or... I just don't wanna talk to you! Bye!"_

"SAKURA-CHAN. ARE YOU LOST?! ME AND INO CANNOT FIND YOU. IF YOU DO NOT REPORT BACK IN AN HOUR, WE'RE GOING TO THE POLICE. By the way, this is Naruto. 10-4."

 _"Hey, it's Sakura! Sorry I can't get to the phone right now, I either lost it or... I just don't wanna talk to you! Bye!"_

"HAHA. You had no chill last night, Sakura! You totally whooped that girl's ass! In a skirt! You're a fuckin' savage ... this is Kiba btw! Call me back!"

 _"Hey, it's Sakura! Sorry I can't get to the phone right now, I either lost it or... I just don't wanna talk to you! Bye!"_

"This is Karin, dollface. I am so freakin' proud of you! That stupid whore got what she deserved! I have the video, too! Text me so we can get lunch and make fun of everybody. Mwah!"

 _"Hey, it's Sakura! Sorry I can't get to the phone right now, I either lost it or... I just don't wanna talk to you! Bye!"_

"Sakura, it's Shikamaru. You bitch. Thanks for the vomit inside my car. Guess who's cleaning it out? _You_."

…

..

.

 **brighter than the sun**  
 _visionary wonder_

…

..

.

The blistering sunlight was felt through my eyelids as I squeezed my eyes tightly shut. I didn't want to see that damn light. I could feel a migraine coming on already, a dull throb behind my eyes, and my body felt insanely sore. I felt like I had gotten into a fight and had been run over, backed up on, and ran over again by a train.

Oh.

Right.

I did get into a fight.

Not ran over by a train, because that would suck.

Groaning and slowly opening my eyes, I felt the full effect of last night. My body temperature felt cold and I got goosebumps as soon as I sat up and the covers fell off of me. My head was still spinning; my back and neck were stiff, and God, my mouth tasted horrible.

"You're up."

I jumped, whirling around to see Uchiha Itachi fully dressed, sitting on a black leather couch opposite of the king-size I was on.

How.

In.

The.

 _Hell._

I'm never, ever, ever drinking tequila again.

"I found you wondering the streets," Itachi said simply, staring at me and I felt so nauseated. "And you were intoxicated."

He gave me a look.

Pfft!

He acts so high and mighty.

"It was late," he continued, picking nonexistent lent off his shirt, "You passed out in the car before I could get your address, so I brought you here."

"Oh. Thanks then." I nodded my head.

If it was anybody else, I would have laugh, but this was _Uchiha Itachi_.

Touching my face, I could feel some swelling around my finger tips from my fight last night and winced. I don't even _remember_.

I just remember hair and the front yard and people cheering.

"I would love to stay and chat," Itachi said mildly amused.

"But my nice card is out of date now, and I really do have to go. I called a cab for you," he said politely, standing up to leave the room, "I'm sure you can find your way out." He nodded and then left the room.

I blinked, and started looking for my phone.

"Where the fuck is it!" I threw the covers off of me and started looking around the bed like a frantic crazed women. Almost having a mini heart attack and man, was my head spinning, but I stopped freaking out as soon as I spotted it on the night stand.

"My baby!" I grabbed for it and then admittedly threw it back down on the bed as it was completely dead.

Well fuck, I thought, glancing over at the clock: 12:51PM.

Looking down at what I was wearing, which was my black skirt from last night—wrinkly and covered with dirt and grass stains—and my new red halter top that was slightly torn and dirty also. Pouting, I ran my fingers through my short, layered bubblegum pink haired and only got half way through it because it was so tangled and knotted. Grabbing my phone, I looked around for my black sandals, which were by the door and I quickly headed out the room.

Only to crash into a figure who was about to open the door.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, taking my hands off of the stranger's chest, and looking up.

Oh, it was _Him_.

I should've fucking known.

Ugh.

Fuuuuuck me.

( _Because when stupid Uchiha Sasuke breaks your heart after wasting three years of you precious life and time on him, you wish he would disappear off the face of the damn Earth._

 _Shut up, Sakura! That was almost a year ago and WE. DO. NOT. CARE._

 _Yeah_ right)

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked defensively, leaning against the door.

I huffed and crossed my arms, my black sandals still dangling from my hands. "None of your business."

In my defense, I reallyreallyreally thought Sasuke was staying in Suna over Summer break, not coming back home to Konoha.

Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes, "Sleeping with my brother now?" He cocked his head towards Itachi's door.

My face fumed.

The nerve of him!

I would _never_.

I mean, I know the situation looks completely wrong with me stumbling out of his older brother's room with disheveled clothes and messy hair, but still! I was just hungover!

"No!" I yelled, narrowing my apple green eyes, daring him to challenge me. I was so not in the mood. I wasn't a morning person on good days, let alone being hungover and dealing my ex-boyfriend. My head was still pounding and my stomach was doing slight churns. This was just not my day.

"Tch," Sasuke smirked, looking down at me with smoldering eyes through long dark lashes.

( _And again,_

 _I fall_ )

"I'm kidding," he deadpanned, "Naruto's stupid and has been harassing everyone about you. I ran into Itachi and he told me where you were."

Okay, first off:

A) Uchiha Sasuke just said he was kidding... whut.

B) I'm going to kill Naruto and feed his body to the seagulls and make it look like an accident.

C) This is the most Sasuke has spoken to me in a year and he's acting like everything's completely find and dandy! Well, no, mister, it's _not_.

( _Is it possible to still be in love with someone_

 _even after they completely broke your already fragile heart?_

 _Because damn, does it hurt_.)

"Oh," I said, biting my lip and looking anywhere but him.

Because really, I didn't want too. I've gone a whole year without any word from Sasuke. A whole year of an aching heart, unanswered calls, and late nights spent crying to the stars. Even after all these months, days, weeks, seconds... looking at him and knowing he could just walk away without a second thought still hurts.

And knowing that, makes me feel weak. I don't like being weak. I _refuse_ to go back to the crying, broken girl he left me as.

Sasuke was stuffing his hands in his pocket, flipping his hair out of his dark eyes. He used to always do that when he felt uncomfortable.

"I'm leaving," I said, brushing past him briskly and continuing down the hall without a backwards glance.

( _I am not going to give him_

 _the power to hurt me_ again)

I was barefoot, walking across the perfectly polished hardwood floors in my crumbled outfit, tangled hair, hungover, and my sandals dangling from my fingertips.

All of sudden, the thoughts and fun of last night vanished, and I felt incredibly low slipping out of the front door to wait at the end of the driveway.

I've always believed when you really love someone—they're your whole world, bestfriend, everything, soulmate, other half, the person in the morning who you can wake up too and know that out of everyone in the world, you were luckily enough to meet that person—you give them your whole heart. Not portions or bits of pieces of it. So, when you do decide to give it away, make sure that person gives you their heart too... that way you're not left with a aching broken hole.

Because I'm still waiting for mine back.

* * *

After waiting for my cab and rushing home as fast as that cab driver would go—he read porn books while driving and he's name was Kakashi. I almost died today—to get to my two bedroom apartment I shared with Naruto, I had hopped out of the car quickly. I was in desperate need of headache medicine and a hot shower.

Climbing up the stairs and making my way up to our apartment, I reached for my keys and unlock the door, stumbling in. Looking around, I saw no trace of human life in our cozy apartment. Me and Naruto had got this bad boy last Summer, right before our first semester of college. It really was my safe haven on my worst days. Two twin red leather couches adored the living room along with a glass coffee table, beige colored carpet, a flat screen TV, and two book cases filled with books and pictures. A large dream catcher hung over one couch while a waterfall painting hung over the other one. Our kitchen was small with a round kitchen table; a ramen covered table cloth(that Naruto insisted we buy) covered it. Our hallway wasn't long and our two rooms were straight across from each other with the bathroom at the end of the short hallway. Shaking my head as to rid my thoughts, I quickly looked around for pen and paper to scribble a note to Naruto.

 _You little blonde bitch,_  
 _I'm alive._  
 _\- Sakura_  
 _PS: We need milk, and get the 2% this time baka!_

And then I quickly put it on the beef ramen package in the cabinet because I _knew_ he wouldn't find it otherwise.

Deciding to shower and dress quickly in black tights, flats, and an oversized dress shirt, I grabbed my purse and keys and headed out the door.

After reaching the end of the stairs, I was glad to know my red mustang was still safe and sound in the parking lot. I knew I had ridden with Ino, but still, you _never_ know what can happen.

Unlocking my car and buckling myself in, I started up the engine and finally plugged my dead phone into the car charger.

My eyes bugged out at all the texts, missed calls, and voicemails.

My friends are so stupid.

Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em.

* * *

Arriving to Ino's apartment that she shared with Shikamaru and Chouji in less than twenty five minutes, I parked my car and got out, unplugging my phone, and shutting the door with a slam.

Still slightly groggy from the night before and so many mixed emotions from seeing Sasuke, all I wanted to do was see My Pig.

Yamanaka Ino.

This was my partner in crime, my Keenan to my Kel, my twin from another mother, my blood sister, my teddy bear to cry on, and most importantly, my _bestfriend_.

Gladly thanking Ino and Shikamaru for picking an apartment on the bottom floor

( _Yeah, because Shikamaru was a lazy bitch._

 _And Ino... Ino was just a fat pig. End of story. With a smiley face._ )

I pulled out my own set of keys for the apartment

( _bestfriends get rights to everything._

 _What's mine is Ino, and what's her is mine._

 _Except for Sasuke!_

 _However,_

 _that was a period of our friendship that we have moved on from._

 _... Dammnit, there I go again thinking about Him._

 _Ugh._

 _ANYWAY.)_

And was greeted with the sight of Ino bunched up in covers on the couch. Her blonde white haired was piled up on the top of her head in a messy bun and she was wearing sweats and one of Shikamaru's too big t-shirts.

"You whoreface!" she screeched, pointing a finger at me, and jumping up.

I rolled my eyes, "Look it's not my problem, Pig, that you want me all to yourself. You really need to work on your issues."

Ino then _tackled_ me to the floor, "I needed you last night and you weren't there, Forehead!"

I pushed her off of me, and then tackled _her_ back to the ground. "What is wrong with you! I just don't understand what happened to you at birth!"

Ino ignored my comment, sitting up, "NO. You don't understand! I looked everywhere for you!" She grabbed me by the shoulders, shaking me, "Everywhere, forehead, everywhere!"

"Then," she started, letting go of me and sitting back down on the carpet, "Well I don't really remember but I ended up sleeping with Naruto!"

She squealed, clasping both her hands over her mouth as if she couldn't believe what she was saying.

Which, of course, is possible. Ino always speaks before thinking.

"You slept with who?!" I sputtered, my arms flailing.

Ino shook her head rapidly. "I am _not_ saying it again!"

I blink.

Blink again.

Once more.

And then blink again.

"What the fuck!" I jumped up, slapping her upside her blonde head, "You slept with _Naruto_!"

Naruto was my brother in every way but blood and the thought of him sleeping with _anybody_ was disturbing to me.

And ugh, ew! _Ino_?!

"Ow forehead! You and your man strength," Ino muttered, rubbing her head, glaring in my direction.

I huffed. "That's what you get! You dumb broad."

Ino rolled her eyes, looking down at her manicured hands, "Oh whatever, Sakura. Maybe that forehead of yours is getting too big and you're losing your memory, but I certainly do recall my Christmas party and you and Shikamaru?" She gave me a look and I sweatdropped. " _Totally_ making out on _my_ bed. If that wasn't an ugly sight. Gives me goosebumps remembering that."

I was never going to live that one down.

"Ino!" I suddenly cried, remembering the real reason I even came over.

"Sasuke is _back_."

* * *

 **disclaimer:** i do not own naruto or naruto charcters.

 **note(s):** okay once more, this story is from 2013 from my old account. however, i have big plans to continue this and i hope you guys like it.

please **review**! (:


	2. chapter two

"Forehead, stop!"

"I'm not doing _anything!"_

"Yeah right, you're pathetic. Get off Sasuke's profile, you creep. He's ugly anyway."

"..."

"You're right, I lied. But here—give me the laptop, billboard brow!"

"No, you keep your pig hands away!"

"..."

"Ino, stop running! I will catch you and slit your throat if you break my baby!"

"Ha, you can't catch me! ... Oh _fuck."_

" _INOOOOOO!"_

…

..

.

 **brighter than the sun  
** _visionary wonder_

…

..

.

"So," Karin practically pureed, circling her forefinger around the glass of her soda, smirking a vicious smirk. "You slept with _Itachi._ Your ex-boyfriend's older brother."

"No," I sputtered, turning red at the suggestion, shaking my head, "He _found_ me and made sure I was okay."

"Right," Karin nodded her head as if she didn't believe me, and then winked, "I'm just fucking with you, _Saku-chan._ "

I rolled my eyes at my friend, eating some of my fries.

It had been a couple of days since I woke up to Him, and I was currently at a local diner for lunch with Karin.

Looking over at my friend practically inhaling her cheeseburger, I shook my head, laughing.

I really had missed Karin. Like _Him_ , she decided to leave Konoha for college and the only time I ever saw her was when she came down for break. However, Karin didn't really grow up with all of us. I didn't meet Karin until my sophomore year. She was new to town and Naruto's cousin so of _course_ she was automatically accepted into our "crew". Not only that, Karin was just _awesome._ She was sarcastic, blunt, and shameless.

I sighed, pouting a little and pushing my plate away as He-Who-Is-Not-Worthy-To-Be-Named came into my mind. No doubt he was going to be with all of our friends over summer break, in places where I'm going to be. Just ugh. This _sucks._ Next time I decide to have a boyfriend, I need to make sure he's not friends with all of my friends so it's not so awkward and weird and tense and I just don't wanna be in the same room as the bastard!

Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. Ugh.

I hate how after tears and tears and tears and crying uncontrollably all the time on Ino's shoulder for at least three months—because after that, she had to pour _freezing_ cold water on me while I was having one of my fits and slap me on my right cheek _hard_. And that was why she was my bestfriend—and the agonizing heartbreak I felt every time I saw a picture of him or thought of him or heard his name or how worthless and depressed and _sad_ I felt. I always thought girls had over-dramatized the whole "break-up" situation and "heartbreak" thing. But no, it's real and raw and painful and it _hurts_ you to the very core of your heart. And then, when I finally heal myself back up and was confident that I was completely over Stupid-Asshole-That-He-Is, but of course, all he has to do is walk back into my life unexpectedly and now I can't make him leave my mind. And it was only a _couple_ of days ago.

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.

( _But sometimes,_

 _I miss him. I miss him. I miss him. I miss him._

 _He was my everything for three years and then he wasn't._

 _I didn't even get a reason_ why _.)_

"Sakura," Karin said, dipping her fry into her ketchup, taking a bite, "You're making angry faces. Please don't, you look sour."

My left eyebrow twitched, and I pulled my straw out of my drink and flicked soda on her with it.

"Hey!" Karin reached up for her black librarian-styled glasses, wiping them off with the edge of her black blouse.

Karin really was pretty. However, she was pretty in the mysterious, spitfire kind of way. Karin was 5'6, has long layered cherry red hair with unique ruby red eyes. Karin has one of the mostly shapely figures I've ever seen. She wasn't exactly skinny because she had hips and an ass and tits and that was completely okay because I envied her body over my athletic one. She was always dressed in extremely high heels, skinny jeans, and accessories head to toe.

I moaned, putting my elbows on the table, and taking my head into my hands. I ran my fingers through my unruly pink hair, biting my lip, " _Why_ does he have to come back!"

"Well," Karin bit her french fry, "Maybe because the whole world revolves around you," she said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up," I said, pouting, "I'm being _serious."_

"You," Karin held a hand to her ample chest, gasping, " _Serious_! No."

Trust Karin to make me smile with her sarcastic humor and typical ways when all I wanted to do was dig myself deep into a big black hole and swallow in self pity.

I bit my lip, all of sudden feeling the tiniest, prickle under my apple green eyes, letting me know that if I didn't hold it together, I was going to burst into tears.

I _'_ m sick and tired of crying over _Sasuke._

"Aw Sakura," Karin's face visibly soften, she reached over the table and placed her manicured hand on my mine, "Are you okay?"

How did she know though?

I thought I had had my guard up, but in reality, she saw right through me.

( _Because she was good friend._

 _Karin was one of those kind of friends that would fight a bitch in a heartbeat if she ever did you wrong. She has a tough exterior, but she has one of the biggest hearts underneath it all—totally had to be a Uzumaki thing in the blood, because her and Naruto were cousins, but shared some of the same qualities—and I loved her to bits._

 _Honestly, I loved all of my girlfriends to pieces._

 _Ino. Karin. Hinata. Tenten._

 _They made my day when I didn't even want it to be made, and they were each there for me after The Incident. Ladies, never do your friends wrong, ever, ever, ever, ever. Because once that so-called "Happily-Ever-After" leaves you, you'll have no one but yourself if you do._

 _Luckily, I would never give them up for any boy in the world._ )

I hate how when you're struggling not to cry and you're just _barely_ keeping yourself together by a thread and you keep telling yourself over and over again, "I'm a strong women and I do not cry, I do not cry, I do not cry." And you _think_ you got it all together, but then someone asks if you're okay and you're completely _fucked._

I started to sob.

* * *

"Damn Forehead," Ino cooed, patting my bubblegum pink hair back, "You're a nutcase," she winked, "Disturbing the peace with your screeching banshee tears, why I never!"

I hiccuped and swatted her away. Stupid Ino, I thought, watching her take her previous plate of food into the kitchen.

Shikamaru, lazily beside me on the couch, lifted the remote with a grimace, and started to slowly flip through channels.

"Wow," I turn to Shikamaru, "You're a lazy fuck," I said to the boy I've known as long as Ino.

He merely shrugged, "And I'm perfectly content with that." He finally settled on the boomerang channel and I grinned, punching him in the shoulder. He _knew_ this was my favorite channel.

"But really," he said with a smirk, "Your a psychotic she-devil. Hide your kids, hide your wife!"

I punched him again in the arm, "Oh shutup. I was just a little emotional, okay?!"

"Sure," he said mildly, just as Ino walked back into their living room.

"My two favorite people!" She screeched, before jumping in between us with her head on my lap and her legs sprawled over Shikamaru.

"Ah," she put her hands behind her blonde head, "This is the life. Where's Chouji? He can fan me while feeding me grapes."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, adjusting himself to Ino's extra weight in his lap, "He went off with Naruto earlier."

After hearing Naruto's name, Ino instantly went red and twitched a little.

( _Might I just say,_

 _Ino and Naruto slept together!_

 _WhatWhatWhatWhat!_

 _I will have to found out the update on those two when Shikamaru's not around_.)

Completely recovering, Ino turned her head up in my lap to look at me. "You really are becoming bother line psychotic, forehead," she said, "Freakin' crybaby."

I glared and Shikamaru snorted beside us.

"Shut up, you pig." I pushed her off of me roughly and she landed on the floor with a yelp.

"Ow, forehead! You bitch..." she muttered, ice blue eyes now glaring at me.

"I don't mean to interrupt the love spat," Shikamaru said, looking down at his blackberry, "But I will because you're both troublesome and Suigetsu's throwing a house party tonight."

Ino, from the floor, whistled, "I'm down. We are _so_ playing flip-cup tonight!"

I shook my head.

"No, no, no."

Suigetsu meant _Him._ House party meant party _for_ His return, which meant I wanted no partaking in that dickhead's festivities!

"He's going to be _there."_

"What a drag..."

"UHM, NO, FOREHEAD. YOU ARE GOING AND YOU ARE GOING TO BE HOT. FUCK SASUKE—HAHA NOT LITERALLY—AND YOU SHOW HIM WHAT HE LOST. But first, we gotta do something with that big ol' forehead of yours ..."

* * *

Around three hours later, we pulled up to Suigetsu's beach house, which was already crowded.

People were parked all up and down the road, and various groups of young adults hung around the stairs out front, chattering with cigarettes, black 'n milds, blunts or red cups of alcohol in their hands. It was beginning now to get late and out here on the beach, the stars were sparkling bright in the dark blue sky and the smell of saltwater along with marijuana and cigarettes hung in the air as we walked up the white steps, leading into the two story house.

I could practically feel Ino's excitement before I turned the door knob.

"Oooo, I wonder who's gonna be here!" She squealed.

Inside was no better.

Suigetsu had Shino set up as the DJ in the corner, blasting catchy dance music for the people who were using the living room as a dance floor. I could hear pong being played in the kitchen with various yells of frat boys yelling every couple of seconds. So far, I could see two tables of beer pong set up in the dining room and flip cup being played in the kitchen along with others hitting a gas mask at the table and rolling up. I assumed the two out of the three bedrooms up stairs were being used-as they always were, except Suigetsu's-one was for fucking and the other was a smoke room. Everyone was just barely shoulder to shoulder and there were various groups of young adults all around the house from the living room to the kitchen, on the stairs, upstairs, out-back and out front. It wasn't any less I would except from Suigetsu's party.

I was wearing a black, tight pencil skirt with a glittery red blouse and red sandals. I had a black tote with my bathing suit in it in case I needed later. My makeup was simple and my pink hair was down and Ino had done it to look like beach waves. Ino was wearing a tight black dress with her long platinum blonde hair curled and her makeup very smokey and dark. She wore black heels and looked gorgeous-as always. Shikamaru wore jeans, vans, and a nice blue shirt along with his hair up in the same pineapple looking style he's done for years.

( _I_

 _Reallyreallyreallyreally_

 _hope I don't run into Him._ )

"Are you ready to _party_ , forehead!" Ino exclaimed, looping her arm through my mine as we scooped out the place. Shikamaru had heard Kiba in the kitchen playing pong and went to go "investigate".

I shook my head,

( _Seriously,_

 _I'm starting to believe Ino's a closet alcoholic._

 _These things don't come out of nowhere, y'know!_

 _Ahem._ )

"Shikamaru's going to end up too stoned and you're going to end up too drunk—"

( _AND,_

 _I cannot drink again and end up in fights and then wander the streets of Konoha and then wind up in Itachi's bed only to run into his stupid, bitchmade, totally asshole little brother._

 _So, it's settled._

 _No drinking for Sakura._ )

"—So I am driving, pig."

Ino huffed and crossed her arms, "Kay." She waved her hand carelessly in the air, "Whatever! Just c'mon," she tugged me towards the sliding glass in Suigetsu's living room that led to the back.

"Karin's out here," Ino said, sliding open the glass and sliding it back closed, muffling the music some, once we were outside.

We spotted Karin around Suigetsu, Juugo, and two kegs.

 _Of course_ , Suigetsu and Juugo were around Karin because they were her bitches and where alcohol was, was where you could find Suigetsu. Always. Never fails. And Juugo? Juugo was a big ol' teddy bear who never drinks and only comes along to make sure Suigetsu doesn't do anything stupid, or make sure Karin doesn't kill him. Much.

"Hey guys!" Ino exclaimed cheerfully, perfect too pretty Yamanaka smile already in place. She admittedly latched onto Karin. "I have missed you so much!"

Karin rolled her eyes, laughing, "I saw you the other day!"

As Karin and Ino began their usual chick chatter, Suigetsu and juggo had said hello, but had to excuse themselves inside, saying they "needed to handle some business." Whatever that meant.

Meanwhile, I dug into my bag for my menthol cigarettes and yellow lighter. Finding both, I took one cig out and lit it, letting the smoke slide my throat and calm my nerves.

( _Smoking was the worst habit in the entire universe._

 _My grandma died of lung cancer from it and I've always been repulsed and disgusted by it._

 _That is, until I was so completely torn I didn't know what to do with myself and after too-many-times offered, I finally said yes._

 _I've been addicted ever since._ )

Flicking my cigarette, I inhaled it some more, looking around Suigetsu's deck. There was a few groups of people talking and drinking and smoking, looking out into the ocean or up at the bright stars.

It really was a beautiful night, I thought, gazing at the dark sparkling ocean water, feeling the chill of the wind whip by.

"Sakura!" I heard Ino yell, and I jumped, dropping my cigarette in the process.

"What," I said, glaring slightly at my cigarette, and then looking back up at her and Karin.

Ino rolled her icy blue eyes, grabbing my arm as Karin opened the glass door, tugging me towards inside. "We are getting white girl _wasted!"_

I struggled against her after she said that, "Oh my god, people like you who say stupid shit like that need to have their mouths cut off. Plus, I'm not drinking!"

She ignored me and laughed, playfully pushing me inside.

* * *

After a couple of hours later, I am ashamed to admit that I'm hammered.

( _H-a-m-m-e-r-e-d._

 _Hammered._

 _Hehehehe._

 _I need to stop._ )

So hammered I've agreed to go skinny dipping with Ino and Karin in the ocean around one o'clock in the morning.

( _Mind you,_

 _This is after five games of lost beer pong, three games of lip cup, about three red cups of liquor, and too many shots to count._

 _Never, ever, ever, again_.)

"This is so _difficult!"_ Ino exclaimed, giggling, almost stumbling over herself in the sand. She tugged off her shirt, tossing it to her left somewhere, and started skipping in her bra and shorts, kicking sand in every which direction.

The smell of sea and saltwater was compelling as we got closer, and the sound of the waves were strong beating up against the shore.

"Guys," Karin slurred, struggling to unbutton her white shorts, once we reached the edge of the water. "I don't even _remember_ leaving Suigetu's _house."_

Ino giggled some more, completely drunk, "We just left silly!"

Once we were all down into our birthday's suits and shivering cold, we looked at each other, starting laughing, counted to three, and hauled ass into the big, dark blue ocean.

It was freezing once we made impact with the water. I sputtered the sea water out of my mouth as we all came up from under the water, laughing once I saw Ino and Karin by my side. I instantly shivered and received goose bumps all up and down my body as a gust of wind blew by around us.

"Oi, you guys are gonna get eaten by sharks!" We heard a familiar yell and looked up to the shore to see Naruto with Suigetsu, holding all of our clothes and laughing as realization drawn onto our faces.

"Oh fuck _no!"_ Ino yelled, angry drunk, as she hastily dashed out of the ocean after Naruto and Suigetsu. She was completely intoxicated and naked and if she wasn't so angry, I think she would have freaked out at being so exposed to the boys.

( _Well technically,_

 _Naruto's already seen everything._

 _Hahahahaha._ )

"Nice tits!" Naruto and Suigetsu whistled boyishly at Ino, before turning around and making dash through the beach. "Catch if you can, nip nips!"

Ino stood on the shore, dripping water with stringy wet hair clenching to her naked back, and sand sticking up to calves. She promptly screamed and stomped her foot.

"Well _fuck,_ " Karin said beside me, as we were still in the water, drunk and slightly sobering up, "Guess we're goin' naked."

I could do nothing but laugh.

* * *

The next morning I found myself being woken up by a bright light that I could sense behind my eye lids.

Groaning, and hearing seagulls not too far, I opened my eyes and slowly took in my surroundings.

I was on Suigetsu's deck.

In my bathing suit.

Sleeping on a lawn chair.

( _This is exactly why I wasn't supposed to drink last night._

 _Damn Ino._ )

Sitting up, my skin felt hot from laying out in the summer sun all morning, and I was happy to find my phone and bag on a table not too far.

The last thing I remember is unsuccessfully sneaking back up to Suigetsu's—naked—without the boys spotting us.

How I got into my bathing suit and passed out on his deck—I have noooo idea.

Glad I didn't have a major hangover from the night before, I stretched and popped all the kinks out of my body, before grabbing my purse and heading inside.

It was complete and utter destruction.

Trash laid everywhere throughout the beach house as well as alcohol bottles and other various items. Stepping around Kiba and Naruto passed out on the floor, snoring loudly, and spotting Karin, Ino, and Shikamaru on the couch, I shook my head at my friends, and opened the front door to sit out on the porch.

I sat down the white porch swing on the left and grabbed my cigarettes and lighter from out my purse. Lighting one and inhaling deeply, I laughed at last night

( _I didn't see Him not once._

 _Until now._

 _… Damnnit._ )

And at myself. Because I probably looked completely ridiculous with my messy, un-brushed bubblegum pink hair, smeared makeup, and only attire being my hot pink bikini as I smoked a cigarette.

The sunshine was bright and the sun felt warm on my shoulders. I swayed slightly on the swing, staring out into the sunny, white beach.

I flick my cigarette, propping my elbow on my knee, and settled my head in my hand.

Sometimes, I didn't even know what to think of everything.

"Smoking cigarettes now, ne, Sakura?"

I jumped, startled, dropping my lit cigarette out on my stomach.

"Ow!" I hollered, quickly swatting the cigarette off of me, and rubbing my slight burn, looking up at the person of the voice.

I froze.

Now, it's a good night gone _terrible._

Sasuke stood in front of me, only clan in black board shorts and a white tanktop. He was rubbing sleep out of his eyes and his hair was extremely messy and in every direction.

"Go away," I said, not even realizing I said it.

( _Whywhywhywhywhywhy._

 _I hate myself for letting him affect me the way he does._

 _One look in his eyes and I'm under._ )

My heart started beating wildly in my chest, my palms started sweating, and I felt extremely insecure standing in front of him so exposed.

( _Where did he even come from anyway?!_

 _I didn't see him not once last night!_ )

He raised an eyebrow at me, challenging me, "I'm allowed to get fresh air, too."

"And I'm _allowed_ to tell you to fuck off!" I exclaimed, my anger bursting up into the surface out of nowhere. This was only my second conversation—if you could call it that—with Him in a year and I've blown up and let him see too much already. So much for not caring.

Once again, I pushed past him and walked down the front steps.

He had said something else, but I was too angry to even hear what he had to say.

Fuck him. Fuck him. Fuck him. Fuck him.

I had left my bag and cigarettes and cellphone and I was only dressed in my bikini, out on the beach, slightly hungover with no clue or idea of where I was going except that I was getting hell the away from Uchiha Sasuke.

He's still hurting and breaking my heart without even _trying._


	3. chapter three

_"_ Hey forehead?"

"What Ino?"

"Do you think we were friends in another life? Like an alternate universe? Who knows? maybe we were some badass ninjas saving the world or something."

"If I was a ninja, I wouldn't want to be a ninja with anyone else but you."

"Aw Sakura!. HAHA. I would still kick your ass as a ninja."

"PFFT. I COULD KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW."

"BRING IT, FOREHEAD."

…

..

.

 **brighter than the sun  
** _visionary wonder_

…

..

.

"At the least the beach is pretty," I mused, sticking my pink toes into the white sand, listening to the waves crash unto the shore. It really was beautiful. The sky was a clear crystal blue, the water was sparkling like diamonds, seagulls and laughter were all around. Everything was bliss... except me.

" _And_ I get to get all tan and sexy!" Ino exclaimed beside me, giggling, as she rubbed more tanning oil on her stomach. We were wearing matching swimsuits except my bottoms were black and my top was pink and hers were reversed from mine.

I rolled my green eyes, nudging Ino with my shoulder, "I'm glad to know you still have your ego."

"Pfft," Ino said, "My ego still isn't as big as your forehead." She leaned back on our beach towel, using her mini to-go fan she had around her neck to fan herself.

My eyebrow twitched, as I stood, hot white sand sticking to the back of my legs and butt. I held a hand over my eyes, squinting. The damn sun was so bright, but of course, I forgot my sunglasses at home.

"OI, WATCH OUT!"

I couldn't even "watch out" before a volleyball hit my face, thumping onto the ground.

"NARUTO!" I yelled, stomping my foot into the sand, watching him and all the guys laugh. I'm sure there was a big ass red mark already forming on my forehead.

( _OW._

 _THAT FUCKING HURT._ )

"LISTEN, I'M SORRY SAKURA-CHAN. YOU CAN HIT ME IF IT'LL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER." Naruto shouted, his bright neon orange swim trunks nearly blinding me.

I just tossed the volleyball back to them and rolled my eyes. Assholes.

"Can you believe that baka?" I stomped back over to Ino, who was eyeing me with a smirk.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes at my blonde bestfriend, who was now sitting upright on her elbows.

"Forehead," she said seriously, "I think you need to get laid."

I rolled my eyes, reaching over into the cooler to get a water. "No, I don't, thank you. I don't need stds or pregnancy right now in my life."

"Didn't stop you and Sasuke," she muttered under her breath, changing the song on her phone.

"That was different," I said, watching kids play in the water. Today was supposed to be a peaceful day.

( _Yet I have a big mark on my forehead_

 _And everything is still_

 _About Sasuke and sex..._

 _I can't_ )

"I know," I said, wondering how a conversation can turn to him so quickly, my heart beating fast, "But I _loved_ him, Ino."

 _(You mean love)_

Ino turned towards me, raising her perfectly arched eyebrow, "Have you had sex with anyone else?"

I looked away, embarrassed, seriously, why are we having this conversation...

"SASUKE-TEME!"

Of course.

There he was, strolling up to Naruto and the boys, wearing only sunglasses, black swimtrucks and flip flops. He was carrying a cooler and a black towel was thrown over his shoulder.

( _Why is my heart_

 _still beating so fast_

 _for him? He hurt me so bad_ )

It had been two weeks now since Sasuke had returned to town. So far, I've spent more time than I've wanted with him. Not like we talk or anything, I mostly just ignore and pretend his _stupid_ face isn't around.

I glare at him, even now, as I watch him be all carefree with the boys ... like nothing was bothering him at all. While I sit here, on this beautiful beach and sunshine, and wallow in my feelings for _Sasuke._

I mean, of course, I knew it was unrealistic to think I could avoid him altogether but did he really have to be _everywhere_ I was? It's just so _hard_ to look at someone that used to be your everything and realize you're _nothing_ to them. And it's even harder when Naruto still insists on being bestfriends with the bastard.

( _UGH._

 _I just hate all men_

 _okay?!)_

 _"_ C'mon," Ino said, feeling the tension, pulling me up to my feet. "Let's go swim!" She took off running, laughing, as she jumped into the pretty waters. I couldn't help but laugh as a wave knocked her down and ran in after her.

* * *

"Sakura, c'mon," Sasuke urged, reaching out for my wrist, twisting me back around to face him. "Stop running from me."

His piercing dark eyes felt like they were staring right into my soul. Looking into his eyes, I felt like he could see right through me.

 _(Can you see_

 _all the hurt_

 _you caused me?)_

The sun was starting to set, creating the most beautiful hues of blue, pink, and orange across the sparkling water. Families were starting to pack up and venture back home, seagulls were loud and about, and the smell of ocean hung strong in the air.

"Sasuke," I said, his name so foreign to my tongue, "I'm not running from you. Don't give yourself the satisfaction."

He rolled his eyes, scoffing, running his hand through his unruly hair. "Sakura, I'm only trying to give you a ride home."

"I don't _need_ you to give me a ride home," I said, not looking him in the eyes as I hurriedly packed up my beach stuff. He makes me so pissed.

"Naruto and the guys are staying at Suigetsu's because they're shitfaced as fuck and look," He pointed towards Ino, who was laid out on her back in the sand, drunk. "That's your problem, but neither of you brought a car. So, I'm driving."

I hate when he's right. Just like I hate him. I just want to go home at this point. We've been out here all day and I'm tired. Tired from the sun, tired from emotions, tired of pretending like Sasuke didn't _break my fucking heart_.

At this point, I'm furious.

I don't say anything to Sasuke as I grab Ino and mine's stuff, rolling up our beach towel and carrying it under my arms. Sasuke threw Ino over his shoulder and picked up our coolers.

We walked to Sasuke's car in silence. I sat in the front seat as Sasuke laid Ino in the backseat, putting all of our stuff in the trunk. He finally got into the car, started the engine, and we were on the bridge on the way home.

"I don't know why you insist on ignoring me," Sasuke finally broke the silence.

I looked at him dumbfounded.

( _Oh I'm sorry I've ignored you for_

 _a few weeks Sasuke, you've only_

 _ignored with me for a whole year!_ )

And the reason why I'm so mad and furious and upset is because I've _never_ told Sasuke any of this. I never even got a chance to _be_ mad at him about our breakup because he completely cut me off. He ignored my calls, wouldn't return my calls, and just basically acted as if I'd never been apart of his life.

I could feel my temper boiling.

 _(FUCK. This is WHY I didn't_

 _want to talk to him, be around him,_

 _do anything with HIM. I should've_

 _called a fucking cab)_

"You've ignored me for a whole year, Sasuke!" I hissed. I can't fucking believe him. This is exactly why I've been avoiding talking to him. How can I talk to him? I have all these pent up feelings and emotions about our break up ... how does anyone expect me to act normal around him?

"Oh, don't act like you're so innocent, Sakura," Sasuke said harshly, turning into my apartments.

"Innocent?!" I exclaimed, watching Ino wake up in the backseat. I didn't even care if she heard, I didn't care who heard at this point.

"What do you know?" He ask sarcastically, parking, and up opening up the trunk. "You're still as self-centered as before."

"You know what?" I said, my voice high. I wanted to fucking _scream_ at this point.

"Fuck you!" I yelled before getting out and slamming his door.

"Well," Ino said, rubbing her eyes, "That went well."


	4. chapter four

"Hey Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah Naruto?"

"I just want you to know, if you and Sasuke don't work out...I got some strippers for you."

"First off, no. Second, wait, what kind of strippers? How do you know strippers?!"

"I have people."

"You don't got shit."

"Believe it!"

…

..

 **.**

 **brighter than the sun**  
 _visionary wonder_

…

..

.

The years I spent growing up, my mother had been a control freak. Our relationship has always been strained. More so now after I graduated high-school and moved out to start college. My father had never been in our family. He left when I was two and I have no memories of him. There are two pictures of us together—one the day I was born with him holding me and the other on my second birthday—which my mother kept in box under her bed. I never heard from him and my mother never talked about him. When I did ask questions, she would get defensive and upset. She would tell me the same story she did every time I asked a question about him—"He packed up his bags and never looked back. He never wrote, never called, never cared, okay, Sakura?!"

My mother had been a Calculus professor long before I could remember. She was so intelligent sometimes it intimated me, but then she would be a bitch, and I would forget she even had a brain. She was so anal and OCD to the point she would wake me up in the middle of the night to yell at me for a cereal box left out on the counter. I can remember coming home from elementary school and my shoes, backpack, clothes all had to go in certain spot. Everything was color coded, everything in order, everything perfect. Nothing was ever allowed to be a mess or gather clutter. Our beds were made every morning, shower curtain always closed and shampoo and soap bottles in the same spot. The dishes were washed after every single use. I understand being clean and not wanting a dirty house, but I was never allowed to even have one shirt on my floor or she would go crazy.

So, when I graduated and Sasuke left, I was more than happy to go in half with Naruto for an apartment. It was hard at first, but I was so heartbroken over Sasuke and so over my mother's house, I was determined to do anything. I had some money saved up in a bank account over the years from my birthdays and babysitting money. I found a server job with weekly pay and tips. Naruto's parents also helped us because we both received scholarships to Konoha University.

Speaking to my mom on the phone right now, reminded me why I moved out in the first place.

"Sakura, I checked your grades last semester. Honestly? You can do better."

I was furious.

 _(How the fuck_

 _did she get access_

 _to that?!)_

"Mom, I'm excelling! Why can't you ever be satisfied with anything I do?!" I exclaimed as Naruto walked by the living room with a bowl of ramen for breakfast.

"I am, Sakura. You and I both know there's always room for improvement."

I hung up on her.

I was so over this shit. So over life, school, my mother, and Sasuke. I had worked my ass off this first year of college. I was working at least thirty hours a week at my job, still finding time to study and volunteer at the local nursing home. I was on summer vacation now and I shouldn't have to worry about school again until the fall. I had only been out for a couple of weeks and my mother was already calling me again about how much more I could do. She was never happy with anything I did.

"Aw, don't let her get to you," Naruto said with a mouthful of ramen.

I rolled my eyes, tossing my phone across the couch. "I'm not. She's just a bitch. Why even call my phone if you're just going to bitch about my life?"

Naruto shrugged, "Moms."

Yeah, except my mom takes everything to the extreme.

"What are you doing today?" I asked, curious, considering it was only nine on a Saturday morning.

"Work!" Naruto exclaimed, looking down at his watch, "Which I'm late for and oh by the way—" He grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter, opening the front door, "Sasuke is coming over to use my game console so _loveyaseeyoulater_!"

And he was gone.

I sighed. Today was already feeling like a long day. The sad part is, I worked all week to have the weekend off and none of my friends were off work. I usually would have slept in on my off day, but my mother had been my alarm clock this morning. I couldn't even remember what she called for. After she starts fussing and nagging, I forget everything. If there was anyone who could anger me more than Sasuke, it was my mother.

Now, I have to deal with him today also. I haven't seen him since last weekend when I told him to fuck off. I didn't exactly want to deal with him this weekend. I was so emotionally exhausted it was driving me insane.

I pulled my pink hair up into a messy bun. I was still in my leggings and t-shirt from last night, checking my phone even though I knew everyone was at work or asleep. Looking around, the apartment needed to be tidied up. There were a few dishes in the sink and Naruto's ramen still left out on the counter. I had no energy to do anything. I was so tired of fighting and feeling negative. I had just finished my first year of college. I was young, healthy, and I wanted to have fun! I wanted to live my life without all the negative energy and bad vibes.

 _Knock. Knock._

There was my negative energy. Bright and early.

 _(Who the fuck_

 _gets up this early_

 _to play a game?)_

I groaned, got off the couch, and opened the door with a swing.

Sasuke stood there in all black and a white t-shirt. His hair messy and all over the place. His eyes piercing, holding games in his hand.

"Hey," He said coolly, walking past me. "Good morning."

 _(Like we're on good_

 _terms or something?)_

"Mornin'," I said, narrowing my eyes, shutting the door as Sasuke set up the game in the living room.

It was too early for all the emotions I felt right now. There were so many things I wanted to say to Sasuke. So many things I wanted to ask— _needed_ to ask. I couldn't even look at him.

Not like this.

There's something about being in love with a person. Even if you two end things, you're never going to be able to accept them as your friend—not all of the way. Every time you see them, you're going to be reminded of memories and the past and moments the two of you shared. You're going to be reminded of your love and laughter and his smile and the way he kissed you in the morning.

Looking at Sasuke reminded me of _us_. Every second, every minute, every moment. All of the good and bad and excitement and arguing and making up. Except that time when we didn't make up. That one time things didn't end with an apology. The memory of Sasuke leaving me. Leaving us.

"Do you want to play?" Sasuke asked, holding out an extra controller, his eyes enchanting me.

 _(How is he not_

 _gong crazy inside_

 _like I am?)_

"Okay," I shrugged, my heart beating fast, trying to seem calm on the outside. Each time we've seen each other, it's been hurtful and awkward. The last time we spoke to each other, I was telling him to fuck off and slamming his car door. Now, he's in my living offering to play video games with me. I didn't realize how much I missed us—even the fighting.

Because now, we're making up, I couldn't help but think as I grabbed the controller. I took a seat beside him, our knees barely touching. I felt like such a little girl. Half of me wanted to scream at him and the other half was freaking out about how close we were to touching each other.

We stayed like that for a few hours. We ended up playing a racing game, then a shooting game, and before I knew it, it was around two o'clock.

"Ugh!" I threw the controller softly on the couch. "I give up!" I exclaimed after Sasuke had beat me yet again.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, turning the game off, and putting the controllers up. "I can't help you suck, Sakura."

 _(Don't say my_

 _name like that, Sasuke)_

"I'm hungry," I said, ignoring him, reaching for my phone. "Do you want pizza? I don't care—we're getting pizza." I hit speed dialed and quickly ordered a large pepperoni pizza.

"You're paying," I said, hanging up the phone, walking into the kitchen. I was so thirsty and of course there was nothing in the fridge but alcohol.

"Beer it is." I opened up a beer bottle with my shirt, chugging half the bottle. "Do you want one?" I asked Sasuke, wiping my mouth.

"Might as well," He said, helping himself to one.

"Cheers." He clanked his beer with mine and there we were—standing in my kitchen, drinking on a Saturday afternoon like we didn't have history and heartache between us. It felt so different now. This time, we felt older. Of course, the last time I was with Sasuke I was under my mother's house. It's not like we got to spend the real time a couple should together. At least, not with all her rules she had for my life.

Sasuke finished his beer fast, which wasn't unusual. Sasuke didn't do a lot of things, but he's vice has always been alcohol. I can remember being sixteen and raiding his parents alcohol bar too many times to count. We used to sneak whiskey and vodka up to his room all the time. Sometimes, we would climb on top of the roof and look at the stars, drinking and hiding away from the world. One time, we even had sex up there. I would never forget that night. That night was magical. It was only us and the stars and the fear of getting caught. It was the night we first made love.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't even notice the doorbell or Sasuke answering the door for the pizza.

"Here," He said, handing me a slice and another beer, taking the empty one out of my hand and throwing it away.

I just couldn't take this anymore. There's no one way I could be across from the person I love and act like they didn't rip my fucking heart out. Like we could just eat pizza and drink beers without wanting each other?!

"Sasuke!" I exclaimed, setting everything down on the counter. "Stop acting like everything is fucking okay between us because it's _not_!"

All good vibes gone.

"No shit, Sakura," Sasuke said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, finishing off his beer.

"Why didn't you call? Why didn't you write me? Why didn't you do _anything_?!" At this point, I've lost my mind. My anger from the entire year boiling towards the surface. I've missed him so much and he fucking left me.

"Because you made it very fucking clear you no longer wanted me in your life, Sakura."

There he goes again, saying my name like that, looking at me with those smoldering eyes.

"We fought all the time, Sasuke! We each say shit we don't really mean!" I threw my hands up, glaring.

"Yeah, well," He flipped his dark hair out his eyes, "This argument was serious."

"Really Sasuke?! You left two days after graduation and never talked to me again!"

"Because you told me to leave. You told me to get the fuck out of your life and never talk to you again."

"Sasuke, that's because you dropped a fucking bombshell on me! How else was I supposed to act? The love of my life decides to tell me the day after graduation he wants to move hours away from me for the next four years?!" I was screaming now, pulling at my hair. This man literally drove me crazy.

"I'm not doing this today," Sasuke said, grabbing his keys and wallet, walking out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, just fucking leave, Sasuke! You're good at doing that!"

This time the door slammed in my face.

* * *

 **notes** : okay, so I just wanna say, I'm not out to make Sasuke the bad guy or Sakura the bitch..they're both assholes and they both have flaws. They're not perfect. This this story is Sasuke/Sakura and they will end up together. I just want to show the ups and downs to a relationship and how sometimes, it takes hard work and time. They both have issues they need to work out—with themselves and each other. And second, yes, I deleted the previous chapter three. I did not like it at all. I will be rewriting it for a future chapter. Also, I haven't been on fanfiction for years so I guess it's changed… but I edit my stories a lot for grammar errors or anything I might of missed in the chapters and I guess it sends a notification that I've updated. If it's not a new chapter, feel free to ignore.

Anyway, I hope you guys are liking everything so far and please **review** and let me know you thoughts! I see you guys lurking … (; Let me know what you think!


End file.
